Safe
by Emworm
Summary: As he watches over his wife and new-born son, David can't help but, think back to a time when it all seemed so uncertain. A time when he feared he might lose her to darkness. A time when they both realised and knew that they would and could do anything to protect their family and keep each other safe.


Safe

He did not think he'd ever see this sight again. The sight of his beautiful Snow looking so adoringly at their new-born as she rocks him ever so gently in the hand-crafted chair Geppetto made for them. She's tired yet, radiant beaming down at their babbling little bundle as he kicks his feet happily against the blanket that bears his name in delicate royal blue stitching.

_Neal_.

Propping himself up against the door frame silently he smiled. Two years ago it was all so different, so uncertain. The fear of darkness looming over them like The Sword of Damocles.

"I should have listened to you." She said in a bereft acceptance of her actions, a single clear tear making a slow journey down her cheek as she huddled against his chest shifting herself further into their cream duvet.

"No…"

"Charming… I…" Gently turning her to face him he wiped the tear away with the tip of his finger silencing her.

"No more." "What you did was irrational and illogical for you. You're a bandit; you're a princess you know more than most what the price of darkness is. What it can take away…" He pressed a soft kiss on her lips just like the one she gave him so very long ago when becoming the target of a certain golden arrow was necessary.

"But," He emphasised pulling away and stroking Snow's face tenderly so that she knew exactly how much he loved her.

"I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't have done the same that I wouldn't go to any lengths to protect those I love. To keep you safe."

"I took her life!"

"She was cruel and evil took away some of the people you loved most and no matter how much we tell ourselves any different, that there was another way she NEVER would have given us the chance to find it."

"My... Heart?"

"Is good! And pure and beating within the most beautiful person whom I happen to love more and more each day."

Snow beamed and nodded indicating she felt the same way about him and the precious children sleeping across the hall. Their daughter and grandson.

"I love you Snow."

"I love you David."

One long and reassuring kiss later he held her tightly until her eyes closed and sleep finally claimed her. Only then did he allow himself to do the same.

"Look Neal. It's Daddy!" Snow's excited gasp brought him back to reality as their son gurgled and giggled in agreement.

"Hi." Moving across their bedroom come nursery with ease he reached them kissing the rapidly growing prince on the for-head and cooing slightly before turning his attention to his wife.

"Hi,"

"Hi," She giggled as they kissed laughter reverberating them both as they pulled apart at Neal's yawn. It was just after dinner-time three days after the "coronation" and the family were alone for the night Henry comforting a frankly desolate Regina and Emma off doing something that he didn't care to hear about with Hook. Peace and quiet at last.

"What took you so long?" She teased.

"To find you?" He joked.

"No…"

"You heard me."

"Charming,"

"I didn't want to disturb your "Mommy and Neal Time." David found himself admitting honestly.

"Oh Charming, you'd never disturb us." "Would he baby? No!" Snow cooed and nuzzled into Neal tickling his stomach and pointing out the yellow stars on the child's white buttoned up baby grow.

"So Daddy was being silly?" He laughed at his own question.

"No, you were being the man that we love and I love you for it."

"What?"

"I would die before I let anything ever touch you or this family again."

"I know." She said nose to nose with him.

"And you…" Snow started but, was cut off by a crushing kiss. "Oh I know."

Two hands on a shared heart and a sleeping baby between them was more than enough proof of that.

But, there was one more thing he'd been planning ever since the curse had broken….

"Snow?"

"Yes Charming?" She replied easily having torn her gaze from him momentarily to check on the perfectly contented baby.

"How do you feel about making our son a best baby and our daughter a bridesmaid?"

"Ha. Why? Are you proposing again?" She laughed.

He didn't answer using the time to get down on one knee.

"OH MY Charming you are!" Snow said completely stunned with happy tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"I know you already have a ring and we are married but, I wanted to make it official in this land as well as ours."

"YES!"

"But, I haven't... Wait? Yes?"

"Of course! I'll marry you! You beautiful, charming idiot!"

"Did you hear that Buddy? Mommy said yes."

"Mommy will always say yes. MA!"

Once again the family were safe and at peace informing every-one of their upcoming nuptials. Blissfully unaware of the thin sheet of glass forming across the town line and the glacial woman named Elsa who glided so effortlessly across it.

"Story-brooke? Hmm… Could be a little colder."

**Read and REVIEW to your heart's content. It's just something I wrote to get my fingers dancing across the key-board again. x **


End file.
